My Worst Nightmare Come True
by coolbeanseh
Summary: Olivia sees the person in life she hates the most, but soon realizes things are not the same as she thought they were. This story is hopefully suspenseful and has some small hints of Olivia/Peter adorableness. Hope you enjoy! Please review.
1. A Frightful Morning

Worst Nightmare Come True

Chapter 1- A Frightful Morning

I walk into Harvard University through a back entrance. My hands are clenched so hard that my fingers start to slip due to the thick coating of sweat that covers both my hands. I reach my left arm up to my forehead to wipe away the dripping sweat. My heart is pounding like a drum, with the speed increasing between each and every beat. I hear the voices of a woman and two men in the distance and I begin to walk in their direction. One of them takes a few footsteps. The footsteps are slow and loud.

"I don't know where she is I haven't seen her all day." The woman says, so far away that I can't distinguish the voice. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Of course I've tried calling her. Do you think I'm stupid? She's not answering her phone." One of the men replies.

The other man interrupts the argument. "My dear, don't be upset. My son is just worried about….."

I don't hear the rest of his sentence, because I suddenly realize who the people are, so I speed up, heading in their direction. I have to turn a few corners before I see them, and when I do, they all turn and stare at me, surprised.

"Found her." Astrid said, sarcastic.

"Olivia, I'm so glad you're back. We were all so worried that something happened to you." Walter interjected. "Especially Peter."

"Dad, was that really necessary? I mean, come on. Seriously?"

I allow a smile to spread across my face, but it soon disappears.

"Are you okay."

"Peter, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I lied.

"You sure? Your forehead is covered in sweat. You're stressed about something."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." I change the subject as soon as possible. "So, what's on the agenda today, any new investigation, or a freaky dead person to inspect?"

"Nothing." Walter said. "Sadly."

"It never ceases to amaze me that you get sad as soon as there are no problems for us to solve. Seems kind of backwards."

"That's my dad."

I pull out my phone and dial Charlie's number. It only has to ring once before he picks up.

"Agent Francis." His formal telephone greeting.

"Yeah, Charlie. It's Olivia. You got anything for me to work on at the office?"

"No, not really. Just some filing. Why, you bored?"

"Yeah. Well, I think I'll pass on the filing."

"Alright. Bye, Liv." I hang up and start to walk away from the team. Peter runs up beside me.

"So, you want to keep busy, eh. I can help with that. Let's go get some lunch."

"Is that a question or a demand?"

"Neither, it's an offer. Take it or leave it, I'm going, with or without you."

"I'm starving."

"Me too, let's go." He leads me out the front exit of Harvard University and I hop into the passenger seat of his truck. We start talking and before I know it, we're standing outside a small diner outside town.

"Have you ever eaten here?" He asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh, you'll love it."

We take a seat in a booth near the front of the restaurant so we can look outside and see the strangers walking by. We sit in silence for a moment before he starts talking again.

"Olivia. What's going on with you lately? You seem really tense. What's bothering you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind lately." I try to take my mind off of this morning.

"Olivia. You know I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me. I'm very persistent. I know when something's bothering you, and right now, something's really bothering you."

I find myself staring at him. "It's really hard to talk about. I don't even know if it really happened."

"You don't know if what happened?" He asked. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel the urge to tell him, I know I can trust him to not tell anyone else. He'll eventually find out anyway.

"Peter, I saw my stepfather this morning."


	2. The Whole Story

Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'll add more as soon as I can, probably not as quickly as I got this one up. Thanks for the lovely reviews. If you have any advice, it is gladly welcome and appreciated. ENJOY!

Chapter 2- The Whole Story

"What!" Peter looked at me, shocked. "Where? How? I thought he was gone. You said he didn't send you a letter for your birthday this year."

"I hadn't, when I talked to you that night outside your hotel."

"What happened after you left?" he asked, curious.

"Well, when I saw you, I hadn't received any card from him. But," his expression changed from curious to nervous. "When I got home, there was an envelope sitting right inside my door. It was from him."

"So you're saying he came to your apartment to give you the letter in person."

"I think so. Fortunately I wasn't home when he came. Apparently he had been following me for a while, just waiting for my birthday to finally come so he could make it the worst day of my life. But that was only the second worst day of my life. Today is the first."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Today? No, not physically. He just walked up to me and started talking to me. But the weird thing is that he didn't act like he did when I was a kid, drunk and angry. He was actually very calm and relaxed, unlike me. He just started asking me about my life, my likes, dislikes, friends, hobbies, my job."

"Why? Do you think he was messing with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he's trying to make you think he's changed. To think he's a better man who you can trust."

"You think he's pushing his way back into my life, only to break my heart, just like last time." Just saying those words was enough to break my heart. I looked away from Peter and down at the table in front of me. _There was no doubt in my mind; this was what my stepfather wanted_. Peter leaned forward and took my hands, which had been resting on the table, into his.

"I know this is hard for you, but you'll be okay. You are the strongest person I know. Don't let him get to you. Push him away as far as he'll go before he has the chance to hurt you."

I looked back at him; his eyes were glued on mind, full of sympathy and concern. "Peter, I hate my stepfather more than anything. I would kill him if I got the chance. I know that's not the right thing to do, but I wouldn't regret doing it. I would be relieved. I need your help with something."

"What are you thinking?"

"I need o find him. I need to talk to him. He needs to know how much he hurt me."

"Olivia, I don't think confronting him again is the smartest idea. I won't try to stop you; that will never work with you. But I can't help you."

"Peter, I need your help. You need to be there when I talk to him. If I'm alone with him, I will end up killing him, but not if someone's watching me. I would stop myself before I had the chance to make a stupid mistake. Please, Peter, I can't do this without you."

He could tell how obviously desperate I was, so he agreed to help me.

"Thank you. I can always count on you."

"You're welcome. Do you need help finding him?"

"No, I know exactly where he is. I'll call him later today and we'll plan sometime to meet."

"Assuming he wants to meet you."

"Trust me. He does." Right then our waitress came up to our table.

"Are you two ready to order?"

I looked up at her. "You know, suddenly I'm not hungry. Peter, we should get back to work anyways. "I stood up and started to walk away, but stopped when Peter touched my arm.

"Olivia, please, sit. Eat. Lunch is on me." He smiled. "You need some time to relax. Just a little time to not worry about the world blowing up."

"Well, I guess, if you insist." I said, sarcastically bitter.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3- The Meeting

It came time to call my stepfather. I pulled out my phone to dial the number, but quickly decided against it. I threw the phone on the counter and turned to walk away. "I have to do this." I said, trying to motivate myself. I turned around grabbed the phone, dialed the number and waited, trying not to think about it too much. He picked up after the first ring. He was expecting my call.

"Olivia, I was hoping you'd call." His voice was rough and low. I didn't waste a second before skipping quickly to the reason I had called.

"Can we meet? We need to talk." I tried to stay as calm as possible and sound like I was happy to get to see him again. Hopefully he wouldn't hear the anger I was trying so hard to hold inside.

"Sure, absolutely. How about tomorrow morning? You could come over to my place. It should be easy for you to find. I live in the same house we lived in when you were little."

"Oh really." I dreaded the idea of going back to the house that had caused me such pain throughout my childhood years. "That sounds good. I'll meet you at around ten. Does that work for you?"

"No problem. See you then. Bye Olivia." He hung up before I had the opportunity to say goodbye, thank god. I immediately called Peter. "Peter, it's Olivia. I'm meeting my stepfather tomorrow morning."

"When and where?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Can you meet me at my apartment tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Thanks again, Peter. Bye."

I couldn't sleep that night; I just laid awake, tossing and turning. I gave up at four and made myself a cup of coffee, quad shot. I rested on my couch, staring at my perfectly white ceiling, waiting for Peter to arrive. Over the next five house I ran through hundred of scenarios about how coming face to face with my stepfather would go. Almost all of them ended with someone's death.

Peter knocked on my door at exactly nine. I answered the door to invited him in. He was wearing his usual attire, a button up t-shirt paired with blue jeans. Just then I realized that I was still in my pajamas and hadn't taken a shower. He smiled, completely ignoring my appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. You can come in. If you haven't had breakfast, you're welcome to check for something in my fridge."

He decided he's take a walk around the neighborhood while he waited instead.

"Thanks Peter. I'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"No problem. I'll be back."

I took a quick shower and was ready to go by the time he got back. We left in my truck by 9:30 to allow enough time to get to the house ten minutes early.

"He doesn't know you're coming with me, so you'll need to find somewhere to be where he won't see you. I'll drop you off around the corner from my street. I'll try to stay in view of one of the front windows so you won't even have to come inside. Just try to keep an eye on me without being seen. Stay as close to me as you can. I need to know you're watching me." The closer we got to the house, the more stressed I became, and Peter could tell.

"Olivia, are you sure you want to do this? We can turn back and forget the whole thing, if you want to."

"I can do this. I need to do this. I need closure." But I wasn't sure if I could do it. I could feel his eyes lingering, focused on my face, questioning if we should go through with the plan. I remained determined; I would not turn around. I pulled off to the side of the road to let Peter out, but before he left he wished me good luck.

"I know you can do this." I tried to smile as he got out and shut the door. He waited until I drove off and then he started to run as fast as he could. He slowed down as soon as he came to the street the house was on. I reached the house, but waited a moment before walking up to the front door. I stared at the rundown, beat up shack in disgust.

"How could he let this place get so run down." The grass was brown and crunchy, the flowers were wilted, and the paint was almost completely chipped off, revealing the moldy, green board underneath. I saw Peter in my rear-view window as I stepped out of my truck. He was crouched down low behind a pathetic looking rose bush and a few dead trees, looking at me, probably wondering when I was going inside. I walked towards the front door slowly, glancing around me, studying my surroundings. He answered the door before I knocked. A ridiculously cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Come on in, Olivia." He acted excited. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Let's go sit in the livingroom." Of course, the only room besides the bathroom that can not be seen from any outside window. I cautiously walked behind him, looking behind me at Peter. He looked worried. I thought he was trying to frind a way inside the house, a plan which, if failed, would be a catastrophy. My stepfather didn't like to be spied on. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he was asking me a question.

"Olivia, are you okay? You seem distracted."

I snapped out of it. "Sorry, I haven't been here since I was sent off to boarding school. It looks so different." The room became tense as I tried to find the right words to say. He ended the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, this is hard for me to say. I haven't talked to you in over twenty years. I don't really know what I should say. The last time we talked didn't really go too well." He stiffened up in his chair. He knew exactly what I was here to talk about, and he didn't want to talk about it. So he changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"Would you like something to drink? I could boil some hot water for tea or brew you a cup of coffee." His voice was as stiff as his posture.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

"I hope you don't mind. I'm going to go get myself some coffee."

"I don't mind." But I did. I didn't want to be here any longer than absolutely necessary.

"You can just wait in here for me. I'll be back in a couple minutes." As soon as he left the room, I began snooping through the seemingly endless stacks of paper that had been tossed across the floor, careful not to make too much noise and make him suspicious. I had no real reason to be sifting through his stuff, I was just curious. I wanted to know if he had anything that used to belong to me. After only a minute of him being gone, I heard the front door slam against the wall. I immediately grabbed my gun from its holster and held it in front of me; elbows locked straight. I ran to the front entrance and saw Peter pressed against the wall; a gun being thrust into his gut. When my stepfather was me from the corner of his eye he backed away and watched Peter as he crumbled to the ground.

"Smith, what are you doing?" I growled. "Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head." He did, but not before he spoke.

"He was trespassing on my private property."

"I don't care what he was doing." By now Peter had gotten up. "Are you alright, Peter?"

"I'm fine. Worry about him." I handed him my gun and cuffed Smith.

"You know this man!" Smith yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

"Peter, keep the gun on him. If he moves, shoot him in the leg." I glared at Smith, serious. "I'm going to call Broyles." I quickly dialed Broyles.

"Broyles."

"This is Dunham. I was out on an investigation. I have a man I need to take in for questioning."

"You haven't been assigned any investigation. Sanford won't approve of this."

"I don't care if Sanford Harris approves. I need to do this. This man almost shot Peter."

"Bring him in. We'll get someone else to do the questioning. I have more important work for you."

"No, Broyles. I need to do this on my own."

"Why?"

"It's personal."


	4. Who is Dr Smith?

Next chapter up. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Chapter 4- Who is Dr. Smith?

As I shut my phone, I heard a loud gunshot. I ran as quickly as I could to the front entrance. I first saw Peter, sitting on the ground, up against the wall, his face turned away from me. I crouched beside him and turned his face towards mine. His face was wet and cold. Blood gushed from his nose and left cheek.

"Oh, God." I patted his cheeks, but he didn't respond. "Peter!" I looked to the right and saw my stepfather laying face down across the kitchen floor. A trail of blood led to his right leg. I saw my gun resting in Peter's palm, his finger placed on the trigger. I grabbed the gun and walked towards Smith. I pushed his side with my foot to check his pulse and then handcuffed his hands together.

I stood up and called Charlie. "Charlie, I need a medical team at 377 W. Pilgrim Road, Boston. A man's been shot and Peter's wounded."

"We're on our way. What happened?"

"Thanks." I walked to Peter, dropped my phone, and put his face between my hands. "Peter." I said anxiously. "Peter, come on, wake up." His eyes opened slowly. "Thank God. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"A medic is on its way."

I walked in a hospital room and saw Peter resting in the bed closest to the outside wall. Walter sat in a chair next to the bed with a small glass half filled with water. They were watching Walter's favorite show, SpongeBob SquarePants, and seemed enthralled with the childish humor displayed on the screen. Peter hurriedly shut off the TV as soon as he saw me enter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I walked to his side.

"Fantastic." He responded sarcastically.

"The nurse says you're free to go whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready. Let's go Walter."

When we got to Boston Field Office, I pulled out Dr. Trevor Smith's file and quickly headed over to the room he was being held in. I saw Sanford Harris on my way and hoped I had gone past without being seen. I entered the room next to his holding room to where Charlie, Broyles, peter and Walter were. I sat down in the chair between Peter and Walter and began to skim through Smith's rather extensive file.

There was no birth date or place listed, but I was always told he was born in Quedlinburg, Germany on May 23, 1959. He moved to Stanford, California and went to Stanford University to study biology, chemistry, and the medical sciences. He was offered a job in Boston, Massachusetts, where he met my mother. He became her closest friend while my father was away serving for the United States Army. Soon I noticed that their relationship was becoming too personal for just friends.

I was worried for my father, so when he returned from his term in the Army, I confronted him about it. Being the naive person he was, he didn't believe me at first, especially because I was such a young kid. But when he found out I was right, he asked to be stationed in Jacksonville, Florida, where his parents lived at the time.

He wanted to get as far away from Boston, but didn't want to leave my mom. They claimed to still be in love, so they tried to spend as much time together as possible. Unfortunately, their time was cut short because my father was killed in a plane crash while on a flight to Frankfurt, Germany for a short visit to some of his childhood friends. After that my mom and I moved back to Boston.

She met up with Trevor again and their relationship started off where they had left it. Something had changed however, drastically. It scared me. He had seemed like a good man before, but now he spent most of his time away on "business trips". And when he was at home, he was a psychotic drunkard who beat my mom. One night, a few weeks after I shot him, he just disappeared. I had never seen him again, until yesterday.

I took more time to read every word when I saw a stack of files from Spaulding Rehabilitation Hospital located in Boston. He had admitted himself multiple times over the course of a few years and seemed to recover full each time. About a month after each time he checked out, he'd have a relapse and admit himself again. A letter addressed to Nina Sharpe, who would've guessed, was attached to the back of the stack.

Nina Sharpe-

Dr. Smith has been acting erratic again. Over this past week he's been acting like a different person. He has violent mood swings; one minute he'll be lifting weight in the gym, the next he'll go crazy and throw the weights against the wall. He is becoming very dangerous. Nothing I try is helping him. I've tried everything. No medication seems to help him at all. They only make it worse. If Dr. Bishop wasn't in St. Claire's, he could find a way to at least control him. Without his help, I'm completely lost.

WB

I paused at the words Dr. Bishop. "Walter, come with me." I stood up and led him out the door. He followed cautiously.

"Am I in trouble?" I stopped just outside the door.

"No Walter. I need you to think back to before you were admitted to St. Claire's. Did you know anyone named Dr. Trevor Smith?"

"No, I do not believe so."

"Read this." I handed him the letter. "This might job your memory." I looked at him, hopeful, as he began to slowly read the letter.

"Oh dear."

"What? What is it?"

"To answer your question, no, I do not know this man. However, I do know what is happening to him. This sounds exactly like a hypothesis I had before St. Claire's. I told William Bell, my old lab partner. He must've put my hypothesis to the test."

"Care to explain?"

"Yes, but first, you must understand, there are serious consequences for those who try to be God."

"Yes?"

"I believe that, this man, Smith, is a clone."

"What?! Of who?"

"I'd imagine of William Bell. He always liked to test his experiments on himself first. For being a genius, he sure was a stupid man." He laughed.

"Well then, what is happening to him right now? Is he a defective clone or is it something completely different?"

"That, I do not know, yet. I must do some tests in the lab in order to determine what is precisely wrong with him. I imagine he is on a medication that caused a reaction in his body."

"I'll ask him what medications he's on."

"Good idea." I walked back into the room and stared at my stepfather. My perspective of him had completely changed in only a few minutes. After all these years of hatred towards him, he might not have even been the cause of all the pain I went through. A giant knot formed in my stomach.

"I'm going in. I need to ask him some questions. I wiped a tear from my cheek and tried to fight the tears that were building below my eyes.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Peter was concerned.

"No." I looked at him, and then walked over to the next room. I entered slowly and sat in a chair across the table from my stepfather. "I have a couple questions for you."

"Why am I here? Why are you doing this to me? He was staring at the table. My eyes had been so full of anger earlier that I hadn't noticed the sincerity in his voice.

"Dad." He looked up at my face, astonished as to what I called him. "I just read your file. I know the truth. I need to ask you a very important question. If you tell me what I need to know, there is a man on the other side of the glass who can help you. He's a doctor. His name is Walter Bishop. He used to work with Dr. William Bell." His eyes opened wide. "I need you to listen to me. What medications are you taking?"

"Um, I don't know what the drug is called, but they say I'm being treated for Antisocial Personality Disorder. Tell the man out there, he'll know what to do."

"Who are your doctors?"

"All I know is I'm being treated at Massive Dynamic. The doctors change every time. The only person I consistently see is Nina Sharpe."

"Okay, we'll do everything we can to help you." I left to go tell Walter.

"Walter, he's being treated for Antisocial Personality Disorder. He doesn't know what drugs he's taking."

"Well, there are no effective drugs for that specific disorder. He is most likely on a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor such as: escitalopram, citalopram, fluoxitine, paroxitine, or sertraline."

"Peter, translate please."

"Right. What my psychotic father is trying to say is that he's on an antidepressant."

"Would any of these cause someone to have violent mood swings?"

"There is a possibility. But we'd have to look more in depth to know for sure if that's actually what he's being treated with."

"Broyles, can we take Smith to the lab? We'll be able to figure out what's wrong with him easier."

"Yes, just don't tell Harris."

"Thanks. I'll go get Smith." I went to his holding room and uncuffed him. His wrists were bright red and swollen. "Sorry about the cuffs."

"It's okay. You were just doing your job."

"We're taking you to Dr. Bishop's lab at Harvard. We'll be able to find out what's wrong with you there."

"You mean besides the fact that I'm not a real human."

"You are a human. You were just not born the same way other humans are born." I tried to comfort him.

"I'm just a copy of a human. There's nothing new or original or special about me." I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't make the situation worse, so I just put my hand on his shoulder as we waked down the hall in silence.


	5. Unveiling the Truth

Chapter 5- Unveiling the Truth

At the lab, Walter went straight to Gene and started petting her. He completely ignored our patient.

"Walter!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at me, confused. "What?"

Peter walked behind him and directed him to the patient. "The cow can wait. He can't."

"Oh, right."

"So, our only leads are William Bell and Nina Sharpe. Since I highly doubt I'll get a hold of William Bell, I'm going to call Nina and schedule a meeting with her." I headed to my office and sat down to call Nina.

"Nina Sharpe." She greeted.

"Miss Sharpe. This is Olivia Dunham."

"Yes, Miss Dunham. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you, in person, about a man named Trevor Smith."

She paused briefly. "I don't recall the name."

"Dr. Bishop believes he's a clone, of William Bell. And he's my stepfather."

"I'm not the right person to be asking about this. You'd have to talk directly to Dr. Bell.

Peter knocked on my door and I held up my hand as if to usher him in. He took a seat across the desk from me. "With all due respect, Miss Sharpe, you're the only person I have the ability to talk to. I know that Massive Dynamic is where Smith was cloned and I know that you have information about it. I have a letter sitting in front of me that was originally sent to you. It's signed by WB. I assume that stands for William Bell. Would you like me to read it?" I sounded threatening.

"No, I believe you. If you would like to come to my office right now, I have some available time to talk."

"I'll be there soon." I hung up.

"Massive Dynamic." I paused. "She's trying to hide something from me. When I asked her about Smith she pretended she didn't know who I was talking about. I'm going to find out what she's hiding."

"Do you need help?"

"I think it'd be best if you stayed here with Walter and Astrid. Thanks for the offer though. Call me if you find out anything about my stepdad."

"Will do. Good luck." I smiled and tapped him on the shoulder on my way out.

"Olivia Dunham." Nina said as she reached her hand out to shake mine.

"Miss Sharpe." I returned the favor.

"You wanted to talk to me about the cloning sector of Massive Dynamic?"

"Yes. There is one question in particular regard Dr. Smith. It's regarding what medications he has been prescribed."

"Any particular time period?"

"No, I need to know any and all medications he's been on over the course of his entire life."

"Let me go get his medical information. It'll have every medication he's been prescribed by Massive Dynamic. I can't get information from any place other than Massive Dynamic, though. You can wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to come with you."

She hesitated for a moment. "Alright, this way." She led me down a long, pure white hallway. I saw my reflection off the smooth walls, which was very odd. This building always made me feel like I was in a virtual simulation game. She led me into another white room filled with white drawers, filled with white folders, filled with white papers. She pulled out Smith's file and flipped the pages until she reached the right one.

"Ah, here we go." She pulled it out and looked down a long list of names, prescription.

"May I take a look?"

She handed me the paper. "Yes, of course."

"Am I allowed to make a copy to show Walter?"

"Yes." She started to put away the remainder of the file. I pointed to it.

"And the rest of the file?"

"Be my guest." She handed me the folder. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope, that's it. Thank you very much for your cooperation."

"Peter." I called his phone from my truck.

"You got something?"

"I've got his file. All of it. I personally went to get the file with Nina, so unless part of it was already missing, I've got it all. Did you guys find anything yet?"

"We just took a blood sample. Walter's examining it right now."

"Good I'll be back at the lab soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked into the lab during a strange conversation between Walter and Peter. I just stood back and waited for it to finish.

"This case reminds me of something I found on the internet about a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Ra_**ë**_lism?"

"No. Can you please try to stay focused?" He tried to redirect his father's attention.

Walter ignored his request. "There is a Frenchman named Claude Vorilhon, also known as Ra_**ël. On December 13, 1973, he was in his hometown Clermont-Ferrand, France and he claimed he saw a UFO."**_

_"**Walter! How does a UFO have anything to do with cloning?"**_

_"**I'm getting there! Be patient! Anyways, he said that in 1975 he was taken to a planet called Elohim on a UFO. The Elohim told him that all life on earth was created from their DNA about 25,000 years ago. They taught him that cloning is the way to immortality and that God does not exist. In 1997, he created Clonaid, presumably the first human cloning company in the world."**_

"Well, I guess they're going to be pissed once they find out they aren't the first human cloning company." Peter looked up at me. "So, what did you find out?"

"He's being treated with Prozac, for depression, and Vibramycin. What's that?"

It's a Doxycycline. It's used to treat a wide variety of infections. Syphilis, rosacea, even acne." Peter responded. "The blood test we're doing right now should tell us exactly what he's being treated for. Good news is, whatever he has should be easy to cure."

"Good." I walked to my dad's side. "How you feeling?"

"My leg hurts really bad." He responded, obviously in agony. I lifted up his pant leg and saw a large bandage covering his bullet wound.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." So I removed the bandage, revealing the wound. It seemed to have clotted perfectly and the only blood visible was dry and brown.

"I'll get you a new bandage." I took the old bandage and returned with a fresh one. Before I had the opportunity to put it on, I noticed a large rash on his leg in the shape of a bull's eye. I leaned in closer and it look like he had been bit by a spider or something, and the bite itself had already healed.

"Peter, come over here. Look at this." I pointed to the rash.

"He was bit by a tick."

"Do you think he has" Peter read my mind.

"Lyme disease? Yes. That would explain the Vibramycin."

"That's easily curable, right?" I hoped.

"In the early stages, absolutely. The meds he's on should do the job."

"What if he's in the later stages? The wound is already healed."

"He may show more severe symptoms that affect his brain, nerves, eyes, joints, and heart. Maybe even panic attacks or psychosis."

"You mean my dad might be psychotic?"

"Don't worry. That's extremely unlikely and can only happen if it goes for months without treatment. He's already been on treatment for a while, so he's probably fine. We need to ask him some questions." Peter walked over to Smith. I followed to put his bandage back on. "Dr. Smith, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you remember being bitten by a tick?"

"Not recently. I was bit by one a long time ago."

"Do you remember how long ago?"

"Not exactly. I remember getting this rash and another one a little higher up my leg about a year ago. I thought they would heal eventually, so I didn't worry about it."

"You did remove the ticks though, correct?"

"Umm…" he hesitated. "No, I didn't, actually. I couldn't see them, so I guess I just figured they were gone."

Peter walked over to Walter. "What exactly can happen if ticks are left in someone's body?"

"More than one tick? Well, it depends on the sex of the ticks. I suppose if there was a male and a female, pretty soon you'd have a lot more than two ticks in you body. Who knows what damage they could do to you insides." He shuddered. "Ooh, the thought makes my body tingle all over."

"Is that possible?" The thought was disgusting and frightening.

"Hypothetically speaking, yes. Tick's could mate inside one's body."

"How can we determine if this is what happened?"

"We'll need to do an endoscopic biopsy. However, this is not a laboratory test."

"I'll take him over to Boston Medical Center."

"Can I come along?" Peter asked.

"Sure, I could use the company."


	6. Déjà Vu

_**Final Chapter up. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6- Déjà Vu**_

_**Peter and I sat in the overcrowded waiting room and waited impatiently for the biopsy result.**_

_"**Peter, if what Walter said really is happening, he could die." I tear ran down my cheek.**_

_**Peter wrapped an arm around me. "We're going to do everything we can to make him better. I promise." His voice was soft and comforting.**_

_"**Thanks Peter." He reached up and wiped the tear away. The nurse walked up to us with a clipboard in her hands. Her expression was completely blank, so I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad. Peter and I stood up when she approached.**_

_"**I'm sorry to tell you that your father doesn't have much time left with us. There has been a manifestation of ticks growing inside his body. They have been attacking inside his body for far too long for us to control. All we can do is medicate him for the pain and pray he goes quickly and as painless as possible. I am so sorry." The nurse was sympathetic.**_

_**Peter rubbed my back as I held my hands in my face, sobbing uncontrollably. I was vulnerable, but I couldn't hold back my emotions. Soon I felt his arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight. I rested my head on his chest. He didn't seem to mind his shirt becoming drenched with my tears.**_

_**The hospital was so hot that I could feel my face turning beet red, so I sat on a bench outside the hospital that was shaded by the building. I sat alone for close to a half-hour before Peter joined me. By then I had let out all the tears I could. My hair was messy and my nose was still red, but besides that, I was starting to feel a little better.**_

_"**I'm not trying to turn this around to be about me, but I know exactly how you feel. If you want to talk to me about anything, I'm here to listen." He was right, and I did want to open up to him. "I can't believe this. Just this morning I hated my father, and now I feel like I can't live without him. I wish I had known this before. I shot him."**_

_"**You were just a kid. You can't blame that on yourself."**_

_"**I know. I just wish I had known. Things would've turned out so differently." A call interrupted our conversation. It was from the hospital.**_

_"**Dunham."**_

_"**Miss Dunham Something just happened."**_

_"**What? Is my stepfather okay?"**_

_"**Yeah. Even better. I don't know how it happened, but you stepfather has made a full recovery. It's a miracle."**_

_"**What? How is that possible?"**_

I don't know, but, you should come up here. He's waiting in his room for you."

"I'll be right…" A loud noise came from the opposite side of the hospital. Peter and I jumped up and ran to see what had happened. A million tiny crumbs of cement were spread out across the grass and sidewalk. We looked up at the side of the building simultaneously and saw a gigantic hole in the wall, in the same place where my stepfather's room was. We had seen this scenario once before. I looked at Peter and he looked back at me in horror.


	7. Searching

Next chapter up

Chapter 7- Searching

I felt a deafening rush of emotion come over me which in turn clouded my rationality.

"Oh my God. I have to find him." I ran to the front entrance so fast that I unintentionally knocked someone over. I could hear Peter behind me, yelling for me to stop. I ignored him. When I reached the room I immediately began scrambling through the scattered mess. His wallet was lying on the floor, his id card visible. I grabbed the wallet and searched through every pocket. Peter pulled me off the ground, and I spoke before he had the chance to.

"His credit card is missing. He must've taken it with him. We need to track it, in case he makes any purchases with it."

"Olivia!" He yelled too late. I was already on the phone with Broyles.

"Set up a track on Smith's credit card. Let me know if he uses it."

"I'll call you the minute I find out."

"Thanks, bye." I started to walk to the hole in the wall to examine it but was grabbed by the arm before I had even moved two steps.

"Olivia." He wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't noticed I had started crying.

"What?" I yelled. I regretted it immediately and I hoped Peter knew that I wasn't angry at him. "Sorry."

"I know." His look was endearing. "Calm down."

"How? He just vanished."

"We'll find him. He can't just be gone. That's impossible."

"Do you see the massive hole in the wall? Nothing is impossible."

He knew I was right, so he didn't argue. "Fine. We need you to come back to the lab."

"No, no, no. I'm not going back until I find him. I know you don't approve, but right now, I don't care. I'm going to look for him. You can come with me, or you can stay here. Either way, I'm going now."

"You're right. I don't approve. But I'm going with you."

"You don't have to go with me just because you're worried about me getting hurt."

"Are we going?" He tried to avoid my comment with a rhetorical question.

The truck was completely silent for the first ten minutes or so, until I couldn't bear the tension anymore. "I do care…what you think. You know that, right?"

A small smile formed across his otherwise expressionless face. "You were right earlier, when you said I don't have to come because of you. I didn't have to, I chose to…because of you. The funny thing is, you say a lot of insane things, but you're almost always right. I've learned to trust you."

"Is that because of my superhuman ability to control lights with my mind?" He noticed my sarcasm right away.

"Partly, but you've been right about so much more. And not just about work. Me. Walter. You've brought us together, which I never in my wildest dreams thought possible." He chuckled. "Anyways…where are we going?"

"I don't know. We're just going to look around until we hear back from Broyles." I knew it wasn't probable that he would be seen just walking down the street, but I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. We didn't have to wait long before my phone rang. "Agent Dunham."

"This is Broyles. We have his position. He's on the corner of Commonwealth and Alcom. Hurry, he probably won't be there long."

"I'm in the area. I'll be there in five minutes." I put both hands on the wheel and sped up. The light ahead of me had already turned yellow, so I sped up even more in an effort to make it. I skid around the corner at around 75 miles an hour and nicked the car beside me. Cars lined the street, with only small gaps between them. Fortunately, the vehicles saw my erratic driving and allowed enough space for me to squeeze past, hoping I wouldn't crash into them. I zigzagged in between the vehicles, down the long straight highway. When I approached the correct intersection, I made a hard right and pulled into a full parking lot. I cut off a few cars and made it to the front of Shaw's Grocery Store in a matter of seconds.

"Look through the parking lot. If you find him, call me and make sure you don't lose him." We went in opposite directions as fast as we could. I ran up and down every aisle, trying to find him. No luck. I called Peter. "Find him?"

"No."

"Go to the front entrance of Shaw's. I'll meet you there."

"Ok." He was waiting when I got there.

"Watch the door. I'm going to look inside." He didn't object. "I'll be back." I ran inside and across the front of the store, looking up every aisle as I passed. Then I saw him. He was in the health food aisle looking at organic cereals. He was so casual, like when had just happened never did. I walked up to his slowly, with my head tilted and my eyes squinted slightly. He didn't seem surprised to see me, as if he was expecting my arrival.

"Hello Olivia." He sounded completely monotone.

"What's going on? What just happened? How did you do that, that thing back at the hospital?"

"I'll explain later. Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." I sounded hostile.

"If you don't come with me and do exactly what I tell you to, things will get much worse than they already are."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning. All I can tell you here is that certain things are happening and will continue to happen unless you come with me. You have an ability, unlike most humans, to stop this chaos." He paused. "Trust me."

"Where are we going?"

"Not far. We have to go somewhere where no one will hear us."

He led me to the front entrance. Peter was still standing there, staring off into space. He straightened up when he saw us coming.

"Tell you boyfriend he can't come with us."

"He's just a friend." I walked straight up to him. "Peter, would you mind staying here for a little while longer? You don't have to guard the door anymore."Peter looked up at my stepdad suspiciously, then back at me. "I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Fine." Then he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll be back in a few." I had no idea when leaving the store with my dad how important I was in saving our world from complete destruction.


	8. Another Test

Chapter 8- Another Test

We quickly walked across the parking lot and down the sidewalk to a small alley. We turned into it and jogged to the middle of the road. He turned to me and spoke. "We don't have much time. I've been sent to you to give you the second test."

"What are you talking about?" I thought about it for a minute. "Wait…are you talking about…no, no, no. I am not going to do this again."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. I won't be sucked into these same crazy delusions again. Find someone who believes in whatever this is that you believe in and get them to do the tests."

"You may not believe in this now, but you will."

"Really. I will? Who set you up for this?"

"You were treated with Cortexiphan, you're special. Why won't you believe that?" He didn't answer my second question.

"How do you know about Cortexiphan?" Only Jones knew about my treatment.

"The man who treated you is the same man who sent me."

"William Bell?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Nina Sharpe, the face of Massive Dynamic, told me about Cortexiphan. It's patented by Massive Dynamic and William Bell headed trial tests of it in Jacksonville, Florida when I was a kid. I know Dr. Bell was Dr. Bishop's old lab partner and creator of Massive Dynamic, but can you tell me anything else about him?"

"He's the foundation for everything that's happening. He wrote a manuscript called…"

"ZFT."

"Yeah, have you read it?"

"Parts. I had no idea he wrote it though."

"He wanted to warn people about what is coming."

"What exactly does he think is coming?"

"He believes that technology is becoming so advanced and uncontrollable that soon it will control every aspect of a human's life. He performed gen altering tests on young kids because he wants your generation to be so powerful that you can reverse this and in turn actually have the ability to control technology. Unfortunately, there were certain deadly side affects to the tests performed so he created Cortexiphan to hopefully get rid of the side affects completely. The medication didn't work on most people, but a select few, including you, have showed absolutely no side affects since treatment. That's why you've been recruited, and that's also why you need to complete these ten tests. You passed the first one already, and I'm confident that you can pass the next."

"What's the next test?"

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to me. I unfolded it and read an address, sort of: empty field off Canton Street. "Get your friend and go. Hurry!" I immediately turned around and started running back to Shaw's. I saw Peter from a distance and he looked lost in deep thoughts. He looked up at me and stared with a concerned frown.

"Let's go." I motioned for him to head over to my truck.

"What's going on? Did he do something to you?"

"You'll never guess. He was sent here to give me the second of the ten test…by William Bell. He gave me a place to go to. He wouldn't tell me what the test was, but I assume I'll find out when I get there." I held out the paper and hopped in my truck. I turned the engine on and zipped out of the parking lot. "I'm worried. What if this test is like the last one? If I don't pass, people could die."

"You'll pass." I looked doubtfully at him. "Oh come on, if you can turn off lights with your mind, you can do anything they have for you."

"Let's hope you're right." I flipped open my phone. "I'm going to call for reinforcement. Just for precaution."

"This is Sanford Harris." I wasn't expecting him.

"I need to talk to Broyles. Put him on the phone."

"Who is this?"

"It's Dunham."

"He's not in at the moment. Whatever it is you need, you'll have to get it from me."

"I'm on a lead. I need backup."

"You're not even on a case. What lead could you possibly have?" I hung up. Useless.

"Who was that?"

"Harris." I grunted.

"Oh." No further discussion was needed or wanted. Peter talked with me the whole ride, trying to deter my attention from the test ahead. We pulled up to an empty field filled with tall, brown weeds. Nat's and flies covered the ground and made the only noises I could hear. A small dirt path led through the center of the field and ran up to a small shed. I drove down the path and stopped a few yards from the shed.

"Wait here."

"Always."

I walked to the door and creaked it open slowly. As the light shown in, the room looked completely empty. To make sure I wasn't missing anything, I grabbed a mini flashlight from my belt and shined it across the ground and walls. All I saw was dust and spider webs. _Dammit_. I stormed out of the shed and slammed the door behind me. Peter stepped out of the truck.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. It's completely empty." I looked all around me to find something. All I saw was weeds and bugs.

"Do you want to look around?"

"No, he can't expect me to look through this entire field. This is so stupid. We're leaving."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I walked back to the truck and stepped inside. As I was reaching to shut the door, I heard the sound of weeds cracking. Curious, I looked out to see what was making the noise. Off in the distance I saw the weeds brush. And whatever it was that was making it brush was rapidly moving closer. I stepped out to look from a better angle. It was covered in fur of many shades of brown and gray. I could still only see the top of the creature, but whatever it was, it was large. I grabbed my gun from my side in case it tried to attack me. I finally got a full view of it when it emerged from the weeds, but only for a second. It was long and skinny and stood a few feet in front of me in a manner that made it clear it was ready to pounce. My eyes were frozen on its beady red eyes, which made it look possessed. It leaned back slowly with its sharp, pointed teeth barred tightly. It leaped forward at me, so I pulled the gun in front of me and fired. The strange creature fell to the ground, and then jumped back up to its feet. The bullet in its belly didn't seem to bug it, even though it was gushing out blood. _What the hell_.

Before it had the chance to charge again, I had moved to the shed and was already inside, shutting the door. I walked to a small window near the door and looked out. On the bottom ledge I saw a piece of paper, folded exactly like the one my stepfather had given to me. I picked it up and unfolded it. Inside it read, "You will never understand your strength and power until you have to use it all in order to survive. Your second test will help you understand the strength you possess." My eyes flickered forward at the creature outside. This was my test; to kill an animal who could survive a bullet shot, without feeling any pain. _Great. This should be fun_. The creature stood up on its back legs and stretched out to the height of an average person's; its eyes glaring at me through the glass. I was trapped in this shed, and if I wanted to get out, it was inevitable for me to confront the creature. Then I realized what would happen if I didn't kill it. I couldn't live with myself if it killed someone else. I took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped outside. As I looked it in the eyes, I became more and more scared about what could happen if I wasn't as strong as they thought I was. I tried to push that thought to the very back of my mind and not think about what I was about to do.

Deep breath. Focus. Go. I charged as fast as I possibly could up to the creature and grabbed it by the neck. It lunged forward to bite my head, but I pushed its head off to the side just in time. With its head out of the way, I swung my left leg around the side of its body and on top of its back. With my arms tightly squeezing its neck, I quickly maneuvered my body on top of it.

I pressed my gun up against its ribs and fired the remainder of the round; five bullets. I knew this wouldn't kill it, but it stunned it for enough time for me to reach down and grab a handful of long weeds. I stretched them out straight and wrapped them around its neck tight enough to choke it. My hand moved too close to its face, so it extended its neck out like a giraffe and clamped down on the side of my hand. The pain was agonizing and it didn't help when I saw a small chunk of skin fall amongst the weeds. I let out a screech and it released its grip on my hand.

The creature suddenly bolted off, kicking me off its back. There I lay on my back, holding my bloody hand near my chest. I lifted my back off the ground slowly, only to see the creature charging back at me. The weeds had been torn off of its neck somehow. I looked around me and saw a tree about a football field behind me. I knew I wouldn't likely reach the tree, but I had to try, so I leapt up to my feet and simultaneously began running. The tree seemed farther away at second glance and didn't seem to be coming any closer. I could feel the creature catching up to me which gave me the drive to speed up even more. When I reached the tree I was out of breath but found enough energy to jump up and grab the lowest branch. I swung both legs around the branch and my body on top of it.

Off in the distance I saw Peter driving my truck towards the creature, who was about to ram into the tree. I felt the affects of the ram, and I could tell it did too. It backed away and looked around, dazed. _Dumb animal_.

Peter drove up to it from the side so he wouldn't knock over the tree I was in. While the creature was unaware of what was happening, Peter drove the truck right into its side. It fell to its side and Peter ran right over the top of it. I knew this still wouldn't kill it, so I prepared myself for physical combat. I reached my arms up and grabbed two branches. I pulled as hard as I could in order to disconnect one of them, a plan that I thought would fail miserably. To my shock, the one in my wounded hand ripped right out and fell to the ground. _Wow_. I leapt off the tree and landed on flat on the ground and grabbed it in both hands. I ran to the creature and threw the branch at its head. The creature twitched, and then stood up. I swung the branch at it a few times, until it back off a little. I held the branch straight out in front of me while running and stabbed it all the way through the creatures body. I couldn't believe it. A human couldn't possibly use the amount of force it would take to push a branch all the way through an animal on their own. You would need some heavy equipment to do that.

I watched it as it tipped on its side and stiffened hard as a rock. "Oh my god. How did you do that?" Peter said as he was stepping out of the driver's seat. "You shoot it multiple times, I run over it with a car. None of that works. But you somehow rip a huge branch off a tree, stab it all the way through this gigantic animal, and kill it instantly."

"Adrenaline." I tried to convince myself.

"No. Stop trying to deny it. You're special." He pointed at the dead creature. "That was incredible."

I couldn't deny it. "I know, but it scares the hell out of me.


	9. Examination

Chapter 9- Examination

With closer examination, the creature looked unlike anything I'd ever seen. Rather, it was a compilation of many completely different animals. The red eyes I had looked at in fear resembled the eyes of the common wild rat. Its neck was as long as a baby giraffe's when extended completely. Its fur had patched of brown and gray stripes and spots, and its claws were like that of a large bird.

"What is it?" Peter knelt down beside it.

"I don't have any idea. We should bring it to the lab for Walter to examine. Help me pick it up." I walked to the back end and ushered peter to the head.

"You just had to give me the head."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I don't want to be anywhere near this things head."

"Oh god." He whined as he struggled to pick it up by the neck. "Vile beast."

"Really? I think it's kind of cute." I joked. He smirked at me. "Absolutely, you're right. It's adorable. Precious little guy. Too bad you killed it. We could've taken it home as a pet. I'm sure it'd get along with Gene just peachy."

"I am so sorry. How inconsiderate of me."

"You better be."

Harvard students starred at us with jaws dropped down as we awkwardly waddled up to the front of the school. "What the hell is that?" A passerby asked.

"My dog." I lied. There was no chance he bought it. Some students held the door open for us. "Thanks." We said in unison. When we came to the lab I pounded my foot on the door.

"It's Peter and Olivia. Please come open the door." I heard feet scattering across the floor. Walter opened the door and acted surprised. "Oh. Peter. Olivia. I thought it was someone else."

"Who else could it possibly be?" Peter wondered.

"Well, I don't know." Walter looked confused until he noticed what we were holding. "Ooh…what do we have here?"

"We were hoping you could help us figure that out." I responded.

"Bring it in, bring it in." He was suddenly overly excited. "Set it down over here." He pointed to a clear table in the middle of the room. We puttered over to it, trying not to drop the massive beast on the way over. "Let me take a look at it." He pushed past us and got his face right up against it. "What happened to it? There's a giant branch sticking out of its side."

"That would be Olivia."

"Well, Olivia, you must have enormous muscles. That is quite inhumanly."

"That's me." He studied it for a few more minutes. "Hey, Walter. Know what it is yet?"

"No…but, I do know what it was."

"What do you mean?"

"It was, in fact, more than one thing. A tiger, lion, giraffe, eagle, rat, fish, amongst many other animals. Someone took parts from all of these animals and combined them to create a new species. This person used the most powerful parts of these species and then, when he created the new animal, it would be much more powerful."

"Alright, I can understand that, but, I shot it six times and it didn't dir."

"Well, this person must have altered the genetic makeup of it to make it even more powerful."

A frightening thought struck me. "What if there is more than one of these?"

"Oh, um…that could be a big problem."

My face got hot and sweaty with the thought of these creatures roaming around everywhere killing innocent people. "Miss Dunham." He brought more bad news. "While I was examining this…this creature, I noticed that all the animals that make up it are fairly young."

"You mean…"

"Yes, there could possibly be older, larger ones being created or that have already been created." I had to get out of the room to distract myself. I remembered my wounded hand and looked down to see how bad it really was. Only a small chunk of skin was missing, and it seemed to have already clotted. I put a bandage across it anyways, just in case it reopened.


	10. Where Is Dr Smith?

Chapter 10- Where Is Smith?

I paced up and down the hallway outside the lab, trying to think of where to look for clues. _Dad_. I called Broyles the instant the thought came to mind. "Do you still have a track set up for Smith?"

"Yes. It's right in front of me."

"Has he made any more purchases?"

"He made one at a gas station across the street from Massive Dynamic."

"How long ago?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Thank you." This was exactly the information I needed. "I'm going to see if he's been to Massive Dynamic recently."

"Before you go, I'll call Nina and ask her."

"I'll start driving there. Call me when you find out."

"Good idea."

I got the call when I was just hopping onto the freeway. "What did you find out?"

"She says she hasn't seen him. Sorry."

"I'm going to check anyways."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

I had to park along the farthest side of Massive Dynamics' parking lot, so I jogged up to the front door. I walked straight up to the visitors table and was greeted by a friendly young man. "Hello Miss. What can I do for you?"

I held my badge out for him to see. "Hello, my name is Olivia Dunham. I work for the FBI. I need a list of everyone who has checked in this building over the past day."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Yes ma'am. I'll have it for you in one moment. Excuse me." He entered the room behind him and returned with a stack of ten sheets of paper, which he handed to me. "Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"Not right now. Thank you." I slid off to the left as I scanned the list to make room for the next person in line. The most recent times were on the front pages, so I began there. I was surprised to not see his listed in the most recent hours, but I continued to look, just to be sure. His name was not on any page, which made me curious as to why he would come all the way to New York just to go to a gas station. There had to be some other reason why he came here. I walked back up to the young man I had talked to a couple minutes earlier. "Excuse me." I got his attention.

"Yes."

"I need to know if a man named Trevor Smith has come in anytime this week." He began typing into his computer.

"He has. He came in yesterday around one in the afternoon."

"Why?"

"If you will step around the counter, I will show you. I cannot say it out loud. It's classified information." I stepped around the counter and read the open computer file.

"What is this?" I pointed at a name on the monitor. He opened an attached document for a drug called Dryloxilitine. It was a drug created for transmogrification, severe genetic mutation. Theoretically, this drug could transform a human into a completely new species. My father had been treated with this drug yesterday, and, with its 24 hour potency time, he would've been completely transformed by one o'clock this afternoon, the same time I had confrontation with the strange creature. "Thank you." The words were hard to push out. I whipped out my phone and called Peter. "Peter, is you father around?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. It's an emergency."

"Hey Walter!" Peter yelled with the phone still next to his ear. "It's Olivia. She needs to talk to you."

"Oh, yes, hand me the phone. Hello, Olivia, I found something else."

"What is it Walter?"

"This creature is not what I originally hypothesized. In fact, it is a human, a man. We have just completed a blood sample analysis. He has been treated with Dryloxilitine."

"Yes, I know."

"You do?"

" He's my stepfather."

"Your stepfather?"

"Yes, and I killed him." I heard Peter in the background and soon I was on the phone with him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"As of right now, no, I'm not alright. But I'll be fine, eventually."

"You sure?" he didn't believe me.

"No."

"When you want to talk about all this, I'll be here to listen. Just call me."

"Thanks. Right now I need to focus. Someone else has my father's credit card and I need to find out who and why. I'm going to see if the credit card's been used again."

"Alright. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and called Broyles. "He checked in yesterday, but he's dead now. Someone else used his credit card."

"It's been used again."

"Where?"

"A bowling alley in Illinois. We've got a team heading there already. They should be there in less than an hour."

"A bowling alley?"

"Yeah, but that's not the part I don't get. I don't understand how he could already by in Illinois."

An idea popped in my mind, so I spit it out. "I think it's Jones."

"Could be. Right now, let's just focus on finding whoever it is. I'll call you when they get there."


	11. A Lengthy Chase

Here's the very last chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please, review this chapter, or the whole story. And don't forget to watch 'Unleashed', tonight at 9.

Chapter 11- A Lengthy Chase

I paced the lobby for the next forty-five minutes until my phone buzzed. "You get him?" I hoped.

"No, but we have a new location. He left a note, clearly intended for you. He's back in New York at a diner off 8th Street called Benny's Diner.

"I'm on my way." I rushed out to my car and my GPS led me to Benny's in less than five minutes. I ran into the restaurant and approached one of the waitresses.

"Has anyone going by the name Trevor Smith come in recently?"

"Yeah, actually, he just left a few minutes ago. Are you Olivia Dunham?"

"Yes."

"He told me to pass on a message when you came by. It was an address, so I wrote it down." She reached into her apron and pulled out a post-it note. "Here you go."

"Thanks for your help." I left the diner and returned to my truck. I needed advice so I called Peter."Hey Peter, it's me."

"What's up? Find him yet?"

"No, I don't know what to do. Whoever it is, he keeps giving me addresses to go to. By the time I get there, he has me go somewhere else. There's no point to this. It's just a wild goose chase."

"Are you gonna head back to Boston or keep looking?"

"I don't know. That's why I called."

"I think you should keep going a while longer. If there's any chance of finding this man, I'd take it."

After pondering for a moment I agreed. "Okay, I'll keep trying for a couple more hours."

"Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." I turned on the engine and sped off to the next location; a coffee shop across town. I wondered why this place was so much closer. All the others had made me go across states. I was tempted to get coffee while there because my lack of sleep was finally catching up to me. This location sent me to a JC Penney, Regal Cinemas, and finally, Home Depot. I walked in the hardware superstore expecting another location, but it wasn't there. A cashier walked up to me and asked if I was Agent Dunham."

"That's me. Do you have a note for me?"

I held my hand out to receive it, but the man just looked at me, confused. "No, a man came by and wanted me to tell you something. I don't get it, but he wanted me to tell you that you passed." I couldn't force any words out, so I turned around and left the store in complete silence.

When I walked into the lab, Peter walked straight up to me. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"So, how did it pan out?"

"The man was Jones, but I never found him."

"How do you know it was him then?"

"He had someone pass on the message that I passed the second test." I didn't really know if passing was a good thing or not yet.

"Wow."

"Where are Walter and Astrid?"

"They left for the day. I figured you'd come back here before going home, so I stayed."

"Thanks." A small smile formed as I looked into his baby blue eyes. He had a special way of making me feel better in an instant.

"Want some dinner?"

"I'd love some. I haven't had anything to eat all day. I'm starving."

"Good. Let's go."

Peter drove me in his little beat up car to a small family owned restaurant just outside the city. We sat in the back corner of the restaurant so we wouldn't have to deal with the large, noisy crowds. We both ordered the Southwest Bacon Burger and spent the next three hours eating and talking. As the conversation went on, I felt my tense muscles slowly relax and all my grief and frustration dissolve. We talked about the positive aspects of our childhood, our interest, our distant relatives, and our closest friends until, before we knew it, the restaurant was closing. By then I was so tired that I fell asleep in the passenger's seat. I was awoken by Peter.

"Do you want me to drive you home? You're way too tired to drive."

"That'd be great." I said half asleep.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I fell asleep and dreamt that Peter carried me up to my apartment and I fell asleep in his arms.

The sun shined bright in my eyes the next morning, so I slowly opened them. I was on my couch and I felt a warm arm resting on my shoulder. I sat up straight and looked behind me. A smile spread across my face when I saw Peter's almost angelic looking face. He opened his eyelids, revealing his beautiful blue eyes, and he said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." And it was a good morning, following the bet night of my life.


End file.
